100 SRMTHFG Sentences
by Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: 100 sentences featuring our fave Hyper Force. Spova and Chinmay present in some.


**Okay! So SRMTHFG is eleven years old this year (Ahh, I can't believe I missed the ten year anniversary oh well better late than never) so this was written in not only celebration but also because this show will always hold a special place in my heart and I will always enjoy it (and forever squee that Spova is canon XD)**

 **Fun fact! It was also the inspiration for my screen-name (If it wasn't obvious XD)**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy these 100 sentences~**

 **I own nothing.**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **1\. Light**

As the light shown down upon them on the first day of peace, everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief and happiness.

 **2\. Fun**

They always managed to have fun somehow, despite always having to save the world.

 **3\. Warmth**

Nova sighed softly as she snuggled deeper into Sparx's warmth.

 **4\. Hug**

"Hey Gibson…I think someone needs a hug~!"

 **5\. Music**

"Must you blast that racket you call music?!"

 **6\. Quiet**

In never stayed quiet in the Super Robot for long.

 **7\. Pants**

"…How did my pants get on your head?"

 **8\. Pain**

Putting the Universe at peace was worth all the pain they had gone though.

 **9\. Beach**

A beach vacation was just what they needed after the war.

 **10\. Green**

One trip over his tools later and Otto was shaking oil off his green fur.

 **11\. Spring**

Antuari smiled minutely as he let the sounds of Spring wash over him.

 **12\. Summer**

The Monkey Team was forever grateful to Otto for installing the new AC as the summer heat beat down upon Shugazoom.

 **13\. Autumn**

Autumn was the perfect time for walks in the park under the changing leafs.

 **14\. Winter**

Nova may have hated the winter but at least now she had a cuddle buddy that made it a little more bearable.

 **15\. Dance**

Chiro grinned as he twirled Jinmay around in a fast paced dance, enjoying her happy laughter.

 **16\. Mine**

Sparx growled at the enemy as he shielded Nova, "She's mine!"

 **17\. Book**

"I really must find a better hiding place for that blasted book…" Gibson sighed.

 **18\. Storm**

As the storm raged on outside the team was happily curled up in the Super Robot together, swapping stories of past adventures.

 **19\. Destiny**

His destiny was to be the Chosen One, he just hoped he'd do it right.

 **20\. Red**

He hoped the sudden blush he felt heat up his face wasn't very noticeable with his red fur.

 **21\. Cuddle**

"Come on, Nov'~ I know you wanna cuddle with me~"

 **22\. Sick**

The silver monkey gently replaced the cool cloth upon the sick boys head, hoping Chiro would feel better soon.

 **23\. Date**

Chiro wasn't nervous about his date with Jinmay, not at all.

 **24\. Movie**

That was the last time they allowed a fan to make a movie about them.

 **25\. Shopping**

Jinmay happily skipped besides Nova, the two having a wonderful time shopping and being away from the guys for a bit.

 **26\. Umbrella**

Chiro had serious doubts about how they would all fit under one umbrella, even if Otto was willing to ride on his head.

 **27\. Laughter**

The team broke down into laughter as Chiro and Gibson were somehow caught under the mistletoe.

 **28\. Ninja**

"I'm a ninja!" Otto happily exclaimed when Sparx asked what he was doing.

 **29\. Jealous**

She was _not_ jealous!

 **30\. Yellow**

She hated getting goop in her yellow fur.

 **31\. Sleep**

"Go to sleep, Chiro. You need your strength."

 **32\. Child**

Sometimes they forgot Chiro was still a child.

 **33\. Brother**

Otto was defiantly the annoying younger brother but they loved him anyway.

 **34\. Picture**

The day after the end of the war, they all took one giant picture of the entire Hyper Force, Jinmay included, in front of the robot.

 **35\. Special**

"It's gotta be super, out of this world special for her!"

 **36\. News**

News of Skeleton King's defeat traveled quickly.

 **37\. Defend**

It was their job to defend the universe and they would make the Alchemist proud.

 **38\. Irrelevant**

"That is completely irrelevant to the problem at hand."

 **39\. Mature**

Sometimes he could be so mature for his age.

 **40\. Blue**

Gibson coughed as the smoke from another failed experiment cleared and hoped his blue fur was singed too much this time.

 **41\. Habit**

They all still silently wondered where Gibson got the habit of sleeping with that beaker of purple stuff.

 **42\. Hope**

Some days during the war it seemed like all hope was lost.

 **43\. Drive**

"Come on, lets go for a drive."

 **45\. Pout**

Antauri sighed, "Otto, please do not pout at me."

 **46\. Blanket**

Sparx chuckled quietly with a fond smile before joining Nova under the blanket.

 **47\. Relax**

It could be so hard to get Gibson and Antauri to truly relax some days.

 **48\. Bored**

"Gibson! I'm bored!"

 **49\. Regrets**

No matter what the others said, Sparx still carried regrets from the Fire of Hate incident.

 **50\. Silver**

Sometimes Antauri could still be surprised by his silver body whenever he caught his reflection.

 **51\. Stain**

"I hope that doesn't stain…"

 **52\. Magic**

Otto laughed gleefully as he once again found Gibson's magic book.

 **53\. Love**

"I just wanted you to know…I love you too."

 **54\. Danger**

They faced danger over and over again but always managed to come through it.

 **55\. Friction**

The friction between them could be so palpable some days.

 **56\. Lock**

"We gotta remember to lock that door!"

 **57\. Wait**

Otto jumped around excitedly, "Oh man! I can't wait!"

 **58\. Dawn**

"It's not ever dawn yet…" Chiro whined.

 **59\. Friends**

They were forever grateful that all their friends had come to help them.

 **60\. Orange**

Sometimes the stay thought crossed Chiro's mind on why the leaders color was always orange.

 **61\. Giggle**

Just hearing her giggle was enough to make Chiro go weak at the knees.

 **62\. Bolt**

"Eee-yah!" Gibson yelped as he sat on the bolt Otto had placed in his chair.

 **63\. Slide**

"Uh…Kid? What's a 'Slip-N-Slide'?"

 **64\. Button**

Gibson sighed loudly before glaring at Otto, "Didn't I just tell you _not_ to push the red button?"

 **65\. Fruit**

"Look at all the fruit we got at the store today!"

 **66\. Alarm**

The Super Robot's alarm blared loudly, waking them out of a dead sleep.

 **67\. Melody**

Chiro smiled as he watched Jinmay dance around the kitchen, humming a sweet melody.

 **68\. Soup**

"Told ya I made a great soup."

 **69\. Practice**

"I told you, you need more practice," Nova sighed.

 **70\. Pink**

Jinmay looked in the mirror and wondered how she could wear her pink hair differently.

 **71\. Faith**

"Have faith, Team! We'll defeat him soon!"

 **72\. Protect**

"We'll always protect you. No matter the cost."

 **73\. Lure**

Sparx chuckled deeply, "Oh? Trying to lure me away Nova?"

 **74\. Bubble**

"Ooooo! Look at the big bubble I just blew!" Otto cried as he jumped up and down.

 **75\. Float**

They Hyper Force all laid in the grass, watching the bubbles they had been making float away.

 **76\. Mug**

"Ooooh! You broke Antauri's favorite mug!"

 **77\. Baby**

It was no surprise the monkeys were shocked when Chiro and Jinmay told they were going to have a baby.

 **78\. Battery**

Chiro sighed, frustrated, just where was that battery?

 **79\. Bugs**

"Bugs…Why oh why did it have to be bugs?!"

 **80\. Black**

Chiro winced as he tried pulling the comb though his mass of tangled black hair.

 **81\. Glow**

The night was peaceful for the team as the enjoyed the gentle glow of fireflies.

 **82\. Trade**

The mechanic looked from his plate to the pilots, "Hey, Sparx, I'll trade ya."

 **83\. Trust**

Their trust in each other was unbreakable.

 **84\. Place**

The golden warrior smirked back before leaning close, "Sure, your place or mine?"

 **85\. Company**

Gibson sighed as Otto continued to blather on but still…he was grateful for the company.

 **86\. Keep**

Otto looked down at the unconscious boy, a finger held curiously by his chin, "So….Are we gonna keep him?"

 **87\. Glitter**

"Otto…why is there glitter everywhere?"

 **88\. Stuck**

"Hey, Antauri…I'm uh…kind of stuck…Help?"

 **89\. Lovely**

Chiro let out a soft 'wow' when he saw how lovely Jinmay looked in her new dress.

 **90\. Rainbow**

"D-did a rainbow throw up in here or something?" Sparx asked as he took in the colorful mess Chiro, Otto and Jinmay had made.

 **91\. Cone**

"Anybody up for a holographic Ice Cream cone?"

 **92\. Star**

Sparx loved the way Nova always shone like a star.

 **93\. Cave**

They crept deeper in the cave, hoping to catch the monster off guard.

 **94\. Lick**

Chiro recoiled quickly, "Uuhggg! Why did you link me?!"

 **95\. Banana**

"There is no way I'm eating that banana!"

 **96\. Kiss**

Nova growled and pulled Sparx into a kiss just to shut him up.

 **97\. Experiment**

Gibson grinned as he grabbed the last few chemicals for his experiment.

 **98\. Reckless**

"Why do you have to be so reckless sometimes?!"

 **99\. Balance**

Antauri smiled as he meditated, feeling the balance in the universe.

 **100\. Family**

They were, and always would be, a family.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Finally! I finished this! And it wasn't because I was taking a long time to but because it's really hard to write when you're computer decides to be possessed! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this, I haven't written Monkeys….in a really long time so I hope I did alright. Tried to make sure to include everyone as much as I could.**

 **I think 84's one my faves *giggle* I can totally see Sparx sputtering in shock at Nova finally flirting back XD**


End file.
